criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unearthly Murder!
An Unearthly Murder! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-ninth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of Berrini and the third case in Radar Hill. Plot After the events of the previous case, the player and Astrid headed to the battlefield and discovered Rebecca Foremen's head on the battleground. Soon after, captain Suzanna Jones came to the team's aid and told them that the victim owned a junkyard. They looked around the junkyard and found leads to add the victim's grandfather, Ian Hartnell as well as German scientist Hans Schmidt who was last seen back in Wandering Woods. While they looked over the case in the precinct, they were interrupted by the headmistress of Kole Highschool. The team then talked to the headmistress, Oswald Kole and investigated her high school where they found a lead to add show runner Sydney Jackson to the suspects. However both Oswald and Sydney claimed not to know the victim. Soon the detectives were recapping the case when something was thrown into the office, that was revealed to be the murder weapon. They sent the murder weapon to the lab and carried on with the investigation until they had everything that they needed to arrest the killer, who turned out to be Ian Hartnell. The team confronted Ian about murdering his grandchild, but he denied the accusations. However he admitted to the murder after the detectives presented the evidence. He told the team that Rebecca was dating someone and he was scared that she was telling him that they were part of the brainwashing scheme. When Astrid demanded that he tell them the true leader of the brainwashing, he refused. He then said how he threatened her to stay quiet about it while he had the murder weapon in his hand. When Rebecca said she wasn't, the duo had hugged before Ian accidentally pulled the trigger, blasting Rebecca's body to dust. Before the duo could arrest him, Ian put a gun to his head and repeated that he felt guilt for what he did. He then shot himself in the head and fell to the floor, lifeless. The team went to talk to Oswald Kole once again as she had reported the robbery of the 3D printer. The team agreed to help and found the 3D printer in bits. They put it back together and looked for fingerprints. Upon finding them, they sent them to Jordan, who found out that the robber was Suzanna. When they questioned her about why she stole it, she said that she thought that the murder weapon would be a faster, stronger way to finish the war. The police were horrified by this and they arrested her on the spot. The team went to tell the chief about what they planned to do next. When he agreed to the plans, they went ahead to look at the battlefield. They found a bag and they found a checklist of names to brainwash inside it. They sent it to Jordan who revealed to a scared Edward that his father, mother, brother, sister as well as his brother-in-law were on the list. They went to inform Edward's father about what was going on but he dismissed any help from the team, believing their rumours of the brainwashing to be a trick. However the rest of Edward's family willingly went with the police. The police then searched the junkyard and found a book about brainwashing. They looked through it to find out that it was a gift to Hans. They went to talk to him but he refused to tell them anything and forced them out. The team were back at square one when they went back to the station. At the end of the case, the team received an invitation to the wedding of Jack Chapman and Julia Cedar that would be happening the following weekend. Summary Victim *'Rebecca Foremen' (her head was found on the battlefield) Murder Weapon *'3D Printed Laser Gun' Killer *'Ian Hartnell' Suspects Profile *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect eats olives Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Profile *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect eats olives Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Profile *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect eats olives Profile *This suspect drinks wine Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Profile *This suspect drinks wine *This suspect likes riddles *This suspect eats olives Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer likes riddles. *The killer eats olives. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer is 75 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Battlefield. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Sticks, Walkie-Talkie) *Examine Walkie-Talkie. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Suzanna Jones) *Ask Suzanna Jones if she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Junkyard) *Investigate Victim's Junkyard. (Clues: Shattered Frame, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Shattered Frame. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Victim's Grandfather; New Suspect: Ian Hartnell) *Inform Ian Hartnell of his granddaughter's murder. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Manuscript; New Suspect: Han Schmidt) *Ask Hans about the manuscript he did with the victim. *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the headmistress, Oswald Kole about the victim. (Attribute: Oswald drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Kole Highschool) *Investigate Kole Highschool. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Show Runner; New Suspect: Sydney Jackson) *Ask Sydney if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Sydney drinks wine and likes riddles) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Wine Glass) *Analyze Bloody Glass. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; New Crime Scene: Battlefield Barbwire) *Investigate Battlefield Barbwire. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Etched Cannon) *Examine Etched Cannon. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00) *Ask Suzanna about her threat. (Attribute: Suzanna likes riddles and eats olives) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Trophy) *Ask Hans about his broken trophy. (Attribute: Hans drinks wine, likes riddles and eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Murder Weapon Found: 3D Printed Laser Gun. *Analyze Laser Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Investigate Science Classroom. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Stained Scarf, Broken Camera) *Examine Stained Scarf. (Result: Flakes) *Examine Flakes. (Result: Energy Bar) *Confront Sydney about vandalizing the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Sydney drinks wine, likes riddles and eats olives) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: News Report) *Ask Oswald about being outshined by the victim. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront the victim's grandfather about being casted away. (Attribute: Ian drinks wine, likes riddles and eats olives) *Investigate Junkyard Rubble. (Clue: Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Laser Charger) *Examine Laser Charger. (Result: Burnt Flakes) *Analyze Burnt Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 75 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Rest for the Rich (3/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (3/6) *See what Oswald Kole has to say. *Investigate Kole Highschool. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: 3D Printer) *Examine 3D Printer. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Confront Suzanna about stealing the printer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Battlefield. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Checklist) *Analyze Checklist. (06:00:00) *Inform Greg Chandler about being targeted. *Convince Mary Chandler to get her family to safety. (Reward: Chandler Attire) *Investigate Victim's Junkyard. (Clue: BookCover) *Examine Faded Cover. (Result: Book's Owner) *Confront Hans about having the brainwashing book. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill